1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to electronic devices and, more particularly, to an electronic device having a misoperation prevention button to avoid misoperation when the button is depressed unintentionally.
2. Description of Related Art
Buttons are commonly used in electronic devices, such as mobile phones and displays. When a button is depressed, a corresponding function will be executed. However, if the button is unintentionally depressed, the function executed may cause unintentional loss of data in addition to causing mere annoyance.
It is desirable to provide an electronic device which can prevent unintended execution of functions when a button is depressed, to solve the problems mentioned above.